


Two

by Nope



Category: Hikaru no Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-24
Updated: 2005-11-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Akira knows how to deal with Hikaru.





	Two

"I see you and Shindou are together then. How's that working out, Touya?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Only, aren't you supposed to hate it each other? That whole 'eternal rival' thing."

"You can't play Go by yourself."

"We do all the time. Replaying old games, trying new things..."

"Okay, you can, but it's much more interesting with two."

"I see. ...I'm surprised having him around all the time doesn't get on your nerves though."

"It does, sometimes. But I deal with it."

"How?"

"Like, this. Hey, Hikaru. I just beat Waya in thirty games of tic-tac-toe!"

"What?! Thirty games?! Argh! I'm not coming back until I have mastered the tic-tac-toe art! See you in two weeks!"

"See? It works every time. More sushi?"


End file.
